povijestfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Conrad Grünenberg
thumb|Grb [[Kraljevina Ugarska|ugarskoga kralja, djelo Conrada Grünenberga]]Conrad Grünenberg, poznat i pod imenima Konrad von Grünenberg i Konrad Grünemberg (? – 1494.), bio je stanovnik Konstanza koji se bavio heraldikom. Najpoznatiji je po svojem grbovniku iz 1483., kronici koja sadrži grbove (Österreichische Wappenchronik, 1492.?) i ilustriranom putopisu koji govori o njegovom hodočašću u Jeruzalem iz 1486. godine. Životopis Rođen je gradonačelniku Konstanzu nepoznate godine, možda tijekom 1420-ih. Prvi put spomenut je 1441. godine na popisu starješina. Do 1465. godine već je neko vrijeme bio u službi Fridrika III., cara Svetoga Rimskoga Carstva te od 1485. ili 1486. ima čin viteza (Ritter). Dana 22. travnja 1486. godine odlazi na hodočašće u Jeruzalem, gdje je postao Vitez Svetoga Groba. Također je bio član reda Orden de la Jarra de la Salutación i Reda svetoga Jurja. Hodočašće u Jeruzalem Na hodočašće u Jeruzalem krenuo je 22. travnja 1486. te se vratio u Konstanz u ranom prosincu iste godine. Njegovo hodočašće trajalo je 33 tjedana. Dana 22. travnja krenuo je iz Konstanza prema Veneciji preko Rheinecka i Sterzinga. Dana 31. svibnja galijom je krenuo iz Venecije i posjetio Poreč, Zadar, Šibenik, grad Hvar (tada Lesina), grad Korčulu, Dubrovnik (tada Ragusa), Krf, Methoni (tada Modon) u Moreji, Heraklion (tada Kandija) na Kreti, Rodos, Famagustu na Cipru te Jafu, u koju dolazi 24. srpnja. Putujući na magarcu posjetio je Lod (Lida, Lydda), Ramlu, Emaus, Jeruzalem i Betlehem. U Jafi je 1. rujna uzeo brod za Veneciju, u koju je stigao 16. studenog. U rodni Konstanz vratio se početkom prosinca. Dva najranija ilustrirana rukopisa o njegovome hodočašću bila su dovršena ubrzo nakon njegovog povratka u Konstanz. File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 5r - 015.jpg| Venecija File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 8r - 021.jpg| File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 08v-09r.jpg| Poreč File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 09v-10r.jpg| Zadar File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 11v - 028.jpg| Šibenik File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 12v - 030.jpg| grad Hvar (tada Lesina) File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 13r - 031.jpg| grad Korčula File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 13v-14r.jpg| Dubrovnik (tada Ragusa) File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 15v-16r.jpg| Krf File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 17v-18r.jpg| Methoni (tada Modon) File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 19v-20r.jpg| Heraklion (tada Kandija) File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 20v-21r.jpg| Rodos File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 23v - 052.jpg| Limassol File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 25v - 056.jpg File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 26v-27r.jpg| Famagusta File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 28v-29r.jpg| Jafa File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 31v-32r.jpg| Ramla? File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 33r - 071.jpg| Lod File:Konrad von Grünenberg - Beschreibung der Reise von Konstanz nach Jerusalem - Blatt 35v-36r.jpg| Jeruzalem Literatura * Stillfried-Alcantara, Hildebrandt, Des Conrad Grünenberg, Ritters und Burgers zu Costenz, Wappenbuch. Volbracht am nünden Tag des Abrellen do man zalt tusend vierhundert drü und achtzig jar. Görlitz 1875. – 1884., (novo faksimil izdanje iz 2009. godine). * Johann Goldfriedrich, Walter Fränzel (eds.). Ritter Grünembergs Pilgerfahrt ins Heilige Land 1486, Leipzig 1912., (Voigtländers Quellenbücher 18), (novo faksimil izdanje iz 2009. godine). * Kristian Aercke (ed.), The story of Sir Konrad Grünemberg's pilgrimage to the Holy Land in 1486 (2005.) * Andrea Denke, Konrad Grünembergs Pilgerreise ins Heilige Land 1486. Untersuchung, Edition und Kommentar (2010.) Vanjske poveznice * Zadar.hr:Konrad von Grünenberg o Zadru, 1486. godine * Reginald Grünenberg: Ritter Conrad, mein Vater und ich (PDF; 225 kB), ^''Die Welt'' 25. kolovoza 2009. * http://www.geschichtsquellen.de/repPers_100492495.html * Christof Rolker, The baron who became an architect: (mis-)remembering Konrad Grünenberg (d. 1494), 2017. Kategorija:Životopisi, Njemačka Kategorija:Heraldika Kategorija:Putopisci